Messin' up
by Daismo
Summary: Renji/Grimmjow PWP, Oneshot. YAOI. Reji gets his kicks out of teasing Grimmy.


Rating: M

Wordcount: 934

Genre: PWP/ Yaoi

Warnings: PLEASE READ! This piece contains spit! Much spit. Maybe already ridiculously high amounts of spit; but I'd still say it ain't enough. And come-play. And bondage - I'd say light bondage, but everyone has other tolerances. And the pairing is Grimmjow/Renji with Grimmy bottoming.

Yes.

If any of the above doesn't appeal to you, kindly leave instead of harassing - you have been warned!

Thank you.

Disclaimer: Bleach and all it's inhabitants (c) Tite Kubo. The following piece is mine though; but I ain't making money with it.

Messin' up

Renji couldn't help but gawk.

He felt his mouth watering slightly at the sight before him, felt his jaw dropping lightly, allowing trails of saliva to drip over his lips.

He swallowed hard, and his tongue darted out to tease, to taste.

Licking from tip to base, over and over, he left wet traces all over the swollen red organ in front of him.

He eagerly lapped out the beads of salty precome that dribbled from the slit due to his ministrations, moaning at the familiar taste.

When he was sure the prick was wet enough to not be irritated by his stubble, he pressed his cheek against it, rubbing lightly and burying his nose in teal locks at the base of the proud erection.

He could feel the pulse of the thick vein at the underside, and the heavy throbbing from anticipation.

By now, he had spit and precome smeared all over his face, his lips, even his nose, and he enjoyed the feeling, the taste, the scent.

His own dick was hard and dribbling with precome, leaving a glistening trail on the shaft.

Touching himself and moaning lightly, he wrapped his tongue around the delicious cock in front of him once more.

The he swallowed as much of it as he could, moaning and humming around it deeply.

He heard his partner rumble deep in his chest, but that was nearly all the other was able to do, his limbs strapped to the bedposts, his mouth gagged with a blue rubber ball, matching his hair, wet with drool; his incredible blue eyes covered by a simple black sleeping mask.

Renji flattened his tongue against the underside, twirling it lightly and swallowed.

A cry ripped from Grimmjow's throat, muffled by the gag, making Renji groan.

The vibrations caused jolts of pleasure ripple through Grimmjow's muscles like electric shocks, making him contract every fibre, shivering and groaning around the gag, causing spit to drip all over his face.

Renji started bobbing his head, slowly, torturous. He knew he would pay for his teasing, for not only roping but also gagging his lover; and double for the blindfold.

He didn't care. This was too good to worry about consequences; way too good.

He swallowed hard again, one, two, three times, and from what he could tell Grimmjow was near to the end.

So he stopped to lap Grimmjow's balls, sucking them in, and wrapping his tongue around them until they as well were wet and spit slick.

Then he returned his focus on Grimmjow's dick, sucking it in, deepthroating it, bobbing his head, humming, and fondling the wet balls.

Grimmjow erupted, cried around the gag, swearing from what Renji was able to make out.

His hot seed spurted down Renji's throat, filling his mouth, getting diluted from his saliva, dribbling out of the corners of his mouth.

He swallowed, tried to swallow everything, but failed. Come dribbled down his chin, his chest, mingling with sweat, mingling with the spit still all over his face, leaving him all messy, aroused and incredibly needy.

His dick was painfully hard, throbbing thick with blood.

Slowly creeping up, he removed the blindfold and the gag.

Grimmjow gaped for air, and his lids were heavy, his gaze sex drugged.

"Do me." his voice was coarse from his tries to scream out his pleasure, and thick with arousal.

"Do me now, I'll kill ya later for this"

Renji held up three fingers in front of him, the teal haired sucking them in, getting the hint.

He coated them with saliva, making them as wet as possible.

Renji withdrew his fingers, and started probing Grimmjow's puckered entrance, slowly shoving one finger in.

He decided it wasn't wet enough and kneeled down to add some of his own spit, dragging his tongue all over his hand, fingers, and Grimmjow's rosy hole.

Using his remaining hand to spread the cheeks further, he dipped his tongue inside, passing the ring of tight muscles, lapping, probing, wetting.

Then added a second finger.

He scissored, and crooked his fingers up to stroke the bunch of nerves that would make Grimmjow's dick stand back up.

Hitting his prostate, he slid in the third one, slowly finger fucking his lover open.

When the other's erection was fully hard again, he withdrew, spit in his hand and coated his dick with saliva.

He entered slowly, giving them both time to adjust, when Grimmjow rocked back impatiently.

His thrusts were hard and deep, frenzied by his own need to release, making them both cry out load.

Renji wrapped his hand around Grimmjow's cock, still slick from come and drool, and fisted his erection merciless.

His thrusts became rugged fast, he was unable to keep his rhythm, by now just trying to get off.

Before he came, he withdrew and come splattered all over Grimmjow's hips, but and stomach, leaving him equally messy as Renji.

The red haired gave his lover a few hard strokes, making him tumble over the edge as well.

Renji slumped down, and reached our for the knots to pull Grimmjow free.

They huddled together in the gooey mass that was that was their come, sweat and spit, and clashed their lips together.

"Ya taste like cum" Grimmjow's voice sounded strained, Renji was surprised he was able to speak at all.

He grinned back lightly "so do you."

He somehow managed to get up again, to lick Grimmjow clean, stopping only when he had lapped up every single droplet of come.

"hn.. let's go shower, y'are all sticky" Grimmjow grinned. "an' by the way, prepare to witness hell."

END!

A/N:

xD Well, mainly I did this for my own amusement and to sate my strange attraction towards drool and come. Highly inspired by the picture I got from Orant Mihi for my birthday lol.

Now excuse me, I think imma go an' drool a bit over two nekkid hotties in the shower. hmmm... shower sex... |D~


End file.
